1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a temperature controlling method and system for a rotating drum, and more particularly, the invention relates to a method and system for chilling products in a tumbler type processing drum which includes a plurality of nozzles for controlled delivery of a cooling agent.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The food processing industry commonly uses rotating drum processing devices which tumble and cool food products such as meat, poultry, and fish. These rotating drums may be used for marinating, massaging, cooling, mixing, or other processes. The food products which are generally processed in a rotating drum processor include whole hams, steaks, ribs, chicken parts, whole birds, fish, shrimp, vegetables, and the like.
The cooling system of a direct injection massager or marinater device involves the delivery of a cooling fluid, such as carbon dioxide or nitrogen, into the drum through a lance with openings formed in it. The lance is attached to and supported on a hatch on the rear of the drum. However, the delivery of the cooling fluid in this manner suffers from substantial inefficiencies because a large portion of the cooling fluid goes from the lance to an exhaust without ever coming into contact with the product in the drum. These systems also fail to provide uniform cooling of the product.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to deliver the cooling fluid directly to the product and to prevent cooling fluid from going out the exhaust without contacting the product.
In addition, the product tends to build up on the lance, partially or fully closing the cooling fluid delivery openings and reducing the ability to deliver cooling fluid.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a system which prevents product buildup over the cooling fluid delivery openings.